cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cimil's Battlefield series
Cimil's Battlefield, or simply Battlefield, is a series of first person shooter video games, created by EA Dice and published by Electronic Arts. The series focuses on being tactical, relying on large maps, team work, vehicle warfare and squad based infantry tactics, though it still contains many action and adventure elements. The PC games mostly focus on online multiplayer, but all the games feature single player modes as well. List of Games * 1) Battlefield 1942 (2002) * 2) Battlefield: Vietnam (2003) * 3) ''Battlefield 2'' (2005) * 4) ''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat'' (2005) * 5) ''Battlefield 1943'' (2006) * 6) Battlefield: Palestine (2007) * 7) ''Battlefield 2124'' (2008) * 8) ''Battlefield: Bad Company'' (2009) * 9) Battlefield: Taiwan (2010) * 10) ''Battlefield 3'' (2011) * 11) ''Battlefield: Heroes'' (2012) * 12) ''Battlefield 4'' (2013) * 13) ''Battlefield 1918'' (2014) * 14) ''Battlefield 5'' (2015) * 15)'' Battlefield: Hardline (2016)'' * 16)'' Battlefield 6 (2017)'' Synopsis of Games * Battlefield 1942: Fight in Eastern Europe, North Africa, the Pacific, Western Europe and China during World War II. * Battlefield: Vietnam: Fight in Indochina during the Vietnam War, Africa during the Simba Wars and the Middle East during the Second Palestine War. * Battlefield 2: Fight in China and the Middle East during World War III. * Battlefield 2: Modern Combat: United States fights China in the Gobi desert during World War III. * Battlefield 1943: United States fights Japan in the Pacific and China fights Japan in China during World War II. * Battlefield: Palestine: Fight in Korea during the Korean War and the Middle East during the First Palestine War. * Battlefield 2124: Fight in the Global Cold War. * Battlefield: Bad Company: Fight in Russia, Brazil, Mexico and the Middle East during World War III. * Battlefield: Taiwan: Fight in Taiwan and Hainan, China, India, Japan and the Philippines during the Taiwan War and Sino-Indian War. * Battlefield 3: Fight in Afghanistan and Russia in the Second Russian Civil War. Expansion Pack - VICTOR CHARLIE: Fight in Indochina during the Vietnam War. * Battlefield Heroes: Fight in North Africa, the Middle East, India, Russia and Finland in World War II. * Battlefield 4: Fight in Germany, Russia, Siberia, France, Italy and Africa in World War III. * Battlefield 1918: Fight in Europe, Africa and Arabia during World War I. * Battlefield 5: Fight in the Middle East, North Africa, India, China, the Philippines, Indonesia and Japan during World War III. * Battlefield: Hardline: Fight in Taiwan and Hainan, China, India, as well as Algieria and Namibia during the Taiwan War, the Sino-Indian War and the Algierian War. * Battlefield 6: Fight in China, India, the Middle East, North Africa and Russia during World War III. Cimil's Star Wars Battlefront Main Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars: Battlefront II Star Wars: Battlefront III [[Star Wars: Battlefront: First Assault|'Star Wars: Battlefront: First Assault']] Spin offs Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron Game play The Battlefield series has a unique game play, focusing on massive multiplayer battles in which players play as soldiers on one side to fight and take control of the map from the other side, fighting in large battles and skirmishes, both with infantry and vehicle combat. In all games, players can either play online with other players, or offline, fighting with and against vast numbers of bots. Each game is sent in a specific conflict, featuring the belligerents of the conflict as they fight each other for the map. Players will play as a class of soldier, when when killed, will re spawn and keep playing until the match has been won. While heavily incorporating action and typical FPS game play in fighting battles, players must also greatly using team work, vehicular assaults and squad based infantry tactics in order to complete goals. TV series A TV series based on Bad Company was created, running for four seasons. The show detailed the adventures and conflicts of the members of 222nd Army Battalion, B Company, focusing on the characters of the famed Bravo Two squad, Pvt. Preston Marlowe, Sgt. Samuel Redford, Pvt. George Howell Jr., Pvt. Terrence Sweetwater and Pvt. Bobby Sanford, as they fight in World War III. Trivia * This is a fictional alternate series list; designed by Cimil.Category:Battlefield